Busted
by DarknessToMySoul17
Summary: One day Dom follows Brian to see what's wrong with him when the Buster leaves the garage suddenly. The outcome is not good-Brian is outed! Find out what happens next to Brian and what Dom does. Warning:Self harm, talk of suicide, some bad language and lack of self-worth. Also, this is a Slash fic between Brian and Dom
1. Chapter 1

It was just nearing noon and DT's garage is surprisingly quiet. The boys, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Brian, and Dom, were all working on their individual cars.

After 10 minutes of that, Brian stood up and got his keys from the table before opening his car door.

"Where are you going Buster?" Vince shouted when he saw Brian start his car.

Before closing the front door, Brian smiled and replied, "Need some air. I'll be back sometime soon." Smiling away, he closed the door and left the gang in confusion.

Something's wrong. All of a sudden, there is a sense of unease in Dom. "I'm going for a drive. I'll be back before dinner." Shrugging on his black, leather jacket and getting his shades, wallet, and keys from the table, Dom left too.

"That was weird," Leon said. "Yeah man something's going on," Jesse said coming up from his car's hood. "The question is what though. What is Buster hiding because Dom followed out as soon as he could," replying to Jesse, Vince said.

Silence was the only thing that greeted the three boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruising down the street with the windows down, Brian contemplated.

"What am I doing?"

You see, Brian is not who the gang thinks he is. He is not Brian Spliner-the name he gave Dominic Toretto and his family. He is actually Brian O'Conner-Officer Brain O'Conner to be exact. Why did he lie then? Well Brian is undercover. He is trying to find out who is hi-jacking the trucks. He got Officers Tanner and Bilkins on his case to get Dom's gang. However, Brain doesn't want to do it. For the past few week Dom and his gang have become his family. Brian doesn't know have parents nor siblings. His dad was abusive and is in jail, while his mom was an alcoholic and druggie who was only concerned finding the next fix. To him, Vince is the older and scary brother, Leon is the next big brother, Jesse is his little brother whom he can talk hours with, Letty is the older sister with attitude and protective streak, Mia is another sister to him but who he has to lie to and pretend to like for his "job," and Dom...Dom is an enigma. To him, Dom is his everything. He is like a fortress of strength. When he is with Dom, it's as if nothing can go wrong.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I shouldn't have accepted this from the start. If they find out I will lose the only family I know. But if I don't do this, I will lose a place where I, at first, thought I belonged with. How can I tell Tanner that I give up? What will Dom do if he finds out? I know for certain Vince might beat me up cause he is so protective of the family. Jesse will be so disappointed. Should I or should I not? Either way I go by it, I will lose. I will lose something precious. I will be nothing again. Just nothing where no where to go."

Thinking all this, Brian does not realize he is being followed. He just keeps on driving and thinking. Feeling lower than dirt and wishing someone just takes him out of his misery, Brian comes to an understanding.

"No matter what, I can't do anything right. I can't have a family properly. I can't do my job properly. I can't even lie properly. I got too close to the case and I cannot let go. They have become everything to me. This is it for me."

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote this chapter many times and this one was the best out of 5 different ones. Next chapter will be longer and will feature Dom and where Brian is heading. Reviews, critiques, and suggestions welcome! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...I am horribleI I know I said to some that I will post sometime before the week ends (a long time ago) a while ago, but things got so crazy with studying, siblings, and of course I just HAD TO get sick *angry face* Forgive me guys! Anyway, here is Chapter 3! Finally! Happy Reading!

With the windows down and music blaring out, Dom finds himself on the road heading towards downtown. He was wondering what was up with Brian. Nothing came up for the past few weeks and everything was going smoothly in his opinion. Lost in thought, he didn't hear his phone.

Ring! Ring! "Hello."

"Dom where are you? I just went to the garage and neither you nor Brian are there. Speaking about that, where is Brian?" Mia, Dom's little sister, was speaking.

"Mia. I left to clear my head and maybe see where the Buster went cause he left the garage with a weird expression. It's as if he was going on a mission. I want to know where he might be going, if I see him on the way and follow, and what he's doing. You gotta admit, he's been acting weird for the past few days."

"Okay, but you better be back here for dinner. See that Brian does too if you ever get a hold of him."

"Sure thing bella. Will call if anything comes up"

With that the conversation ends.

"Where are you Buster?"

After a few minutes, Dom found Brian. However it was not at the place he was expecting.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Dom asked. He sees Brian at a police station getting out of his car with a look of a man ready to face whatever comes his way with a sense of dread and acceptance.

A feeling of dread was coming to Dom. Something is about to happen-something big. Feeling that emotion and not liking it, Dom got out of his car and started walking to the station slowly and calmly trying not to draw any attention. When inside, he looked around for Brian and saw him near a desk where a lady was sitting.

"Must be a receptionist or someone." Dom was thinking.

Trying to stay hidden, Dom walked and sat down in a chair that he saw was placed inconspicuously so no one can see him but he can see and hear them.

"I am hear to see Sergeant Tanner." Dom heard Brian say.

"Who are you? the woman asked.

With a long breath, shoulders drawn back and head held high, Brian replied, "Officer Brain O'Conner and I need to speak with Tanner immediately."

"What the fuck!"

Any suggestions, advice, and of course reviews are welcomed! :) I am now not promising a Chapter soon. With how late Chapter 3 came, I am just going to say that I will do my best to update as quick as I can. Again, I am so very sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back! Tons of apologies! Was busy studying for my Graduate Record Exam and turning in applications for graduate school. Good news! I got accepted into the University of the Cumberlands *happy dance" Classes start in January. Now that my stress has lessened, you'll get more chapters and a better updates on them...Now that I gave my reason, let's proceed to the story...**

 **Last time we read, Dom found out about Brian's job. What happens now?**

 **Chapter 4**

Turning around quickly, Brian saw Dom with a murderous expression that gave a look to kill or at least strangle with lots of damage.

"Dom! Dom it's not what you think! I can explain!" Brain said with horror.

"What the fuck can you explain! Huh? You selling us to the pigs Spliner or should I say O'Conner?" Dom shouted.

The cops were coming around and Tanner was coming out of his office hearing the noise.

"No, Dom if you just let me explain! I promise I'm not going to do anything to you or the family."

"Officer O'Conner should we apprehend him?" an officer to Brian's left asked.

"No no no. He didn't do anything. He is innocent."

Tanner coming to stand near Brain. "What is going on here? What are you doing her Toretto?"

"I came here to check on Brain. But now I know it's not worth it. You lied to me Brian! How much have you lied? You pig! Vince was right! I can't believe I didn't listen to him."

"Tanner stop. Dom didn't do anything. Nor his crew. Dom, listen, yes I am a cop. Yes, I did come in to spy on you and the family. At first it was a job, but then as time went by, your family felt like mine and I saw how close you guys are. You didn't do anything illegally from what I could see, it was someone else. You care about your family. Soon, I started to forget about the job. I came here to bring a stop to all this. Dom please believe me!"

"Well you just made me feel like a big fool O'Conner. You think I trust you now? Hell no! You are worth nothing to me! Don't come near me or my family. You are lucky that I am sparing you. Go rot in hell for all I care. I'm out of hear," Dom walked out of the station. Before leaving completely, Dom looked back once and said, "I hope I never see you again you pig." With that, Dom was gone.

Brain stood there mouth slightly open and eyes starting to shine with tears.

"Brian," Tanner said with his hand coming to land on a shoulder.

"Not know Tanner. What the hell did I just do? I just wanted to do the right thing, but I guess I can't even do that without something going wrong."

"Brain, Toretto is a criminal. He doesn't and never did care about you."

"He is innocent. It was Tran doing everything. I came here to show you what I found and tell you that the Torettos are innocent and that I quit. I am tired of all this and I can't do more. You are wrong Tanner about the caring. He did. Before all this happened, he did. And I lost that. Because of my job and who I am, I lost the only thing that I felt was mine and where I belonged. Don't go there and don't follow me. I'm done."

With that, Brian left the station.

Standing with officers around him, Tanner signed. "What a mess. What a mess."

 **Okay there is Chapter 4. Do let me know what you all think.**


End file.
